


Wait

by DustToDust



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustToDust/pseuds/DustToDust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time is always on Ra's al Ghul's side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Request for the pairing.

"I would give you the world," Ra’s is a king, lounging in a stiff backed chair that has no right looking like the throne that it does, "if you would only let me."

Tim doesn’t acknowledge the comment. He doesn’t want the world. It’d be more of a headache than it's worth and they both know that. It’s not a serious offer anyway. Just the opening salvo in the older man’s attack.

"You deserve it even if it is not worthy of you," sharp eyes spear through Tim. Weighing and measuring him. Finding him more than adequate. "The world dims in comparison really. You are far too perfect to exist here."

Ra’s is dangerous but it’s not his physical capabilities that have always made him one of the most lethal men in the world. It’s the analytical mind inside. The one that so easily dissects a person. Finding every weakness in them and exploiting them all ruthlessly. Ra’s, Tim knows, has brought empires to their knees with just a few words.

"I want you," Ra’s says like it’s the easiest thing in the world to say. Like that phrase hasn’t been perfectly calculated to cut through every one of Tim’s walls. "I need you. More than anything this world has to offer."

He means it. Despite the precise nature of the words, Ra’s means every one of them. And that makes the part of Tim that’s never stopped craving approval —so desperately it’s almost pathological— light up and sing, because he’s _wanted_ and _needed_. Two things that have always turned Tim into a pathetic mess in the past.

Tim curls his fists against the desk and keeps his mouth shut. Fighting against the urge to cave, to say yes. Ra’s watches him. Patient and not pushing the advantage he _knows_ he has.

"Timmy!" Bruce flings the office door open and waltzes in. Full Brucie mask in place as a few befuddled reporters follow him in. The entire floor seems to be peering into Tim’s office as the man makes a show of pulling Tim to his feet. "You’re not working on anything, are you? Good," Bruce doesn’t wait for answers. Turning Tim to the reporters. "They want to know about that thing you keep telling me about, and I just can’t remember the details."

Ra’s could kill the two bemused looking reporters. The interns around the corner. Tam hovering in the door with a look of exasperation and bemusement. Not even the presence of Bruce and Tim would be able to save them all if Ra’s put his mind to it.

"Another time then," Ra’s gives in graciously. Getting to his feet and smiling at them all. Coat folded over his arm and looking far more polished than even Bruce as he takes his leave. "Good day, gentlemen."

Bruce watches the man go with a smile and darkened eyes. Already improving security in his mind as he stands directly between the man and Tim. Tim swallows and gives his own smile, practiced until it was perfect, to the other men in the office. Feeling the growing distance as Ra’s doesn’t retreat.

Ra's _never_ retreats.

He simply backs off for the next round. Patient because in this matter, time is on his side. All he has to do is keep offering, wearing Tim down, and coming at the exact right moment. Some time when things have gone tense and Tim’s feeling useless. A too regular occurrence for Tim’s peace of mind.

It’s only a matter of time really. Tim knows this even with Bruce’s solid presence supporting him from behind. Only a few more years or even months before that warm weight is ignoring him again and Tim forgets why he’d ever want to say no.


End file.
